Pyaar diwana hota hai
by lovecid1927
Summary: It is the first day for purvi, ishita, kajal, dushyant and kavin in CID. The rest is their love story which indicates that pyaar diwana hota hai(PDHH)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- pehla nasha

Scene 1-duo's house

 _ **Alarm clock rings at 7:30 am. 2 girls come in and start laughing cause of 3 other girls one was on the floor, one on top a blanket, and the 3rd wrapped in a blanket like a mummy**_

girl 1- inki halat dekhne layak hai

girl 2- haan yar, mujhe in ka photo lene ka man kar raha hai

girl 1- aur fir instagarm pe upload kar denge

girl 2- chalo inko uthate hai warna pehli din hi late ho jayenge

 _ **Both girls go to wake the girl on the floor.**_

Both- ishi utho tujhe pata hai tu zammen pe giri hui hai

ishita-kya ? kya bol rahi ho ? sone do na bhabi. Mujhe shahid ke sapno mei khone do na

girl 1- Taru isko to pehle bed pe rakna padegafir hi jaga sakenge

Tarika- haan Shreya jagana padega ise apne shahid ke sapno se

Shreya- right as always

 _ **Both shared a laugh, picked up ishi and put her on the bed**_

Ishi (still dreaming)- thanks shahid

Shreya shakes her- yeh shahid nehi Shreya di hai

Ishi gets up- sorry di, sorry bhabhi mai sapna dekh rahi thi

Tarika- vo toh dikh hi raha tha. Tumhari beheno ko ab uthana padega

 _ **Shreya goes to wake up kajal**_

Shreya- kajal utho subah ho gayi hai. Firt day hai late ho jaogi

Kajal- di sone do na

Shreya (shouting) - daya! kajal uth nehi rahi hai

 _ **Kajal gets up.**_ _**Tarika goes to wake up purvi.**_

Tarika- uth jao purvi warna late ho jaogi

Purvi- abhi nehi! thori der bad bhabhi

Tarika- ok mai ACP sir ko bulati hun

 _ **Purvi gets up**_

Shreya- teno jan ready ho jaomai nashta lagati hun.

Tarika- vo log bhi uthe hai kya ?

Kajal- kaun bhabhi

Both- tumhare bhaiye aur kaun

 _ **Both go to their rooms so see whether their dramebazzez are ready. Shreya sees daya standing near the door.**_

Shreya- jaldi neche ao mei nashta laga rahi hun

Daya- itni bhi jaldi kya hai ?

Shreya- ajj tumhari teeno beheno ka first day hai. They will get late

 _ **All go down to have breakfast. Dareya and Abhirika leave early as kajal, purvi and ishi are still having their breakfast.**_

Scene 2- kv's, dushyant's and anjallie's house

 _ **A girl goes to the bedroom where the two boys are sleeping**_

girl POV- dono shytan sote hue kitne ache lagte hai. Inhe uthaya jae.

girl- kv, dushu uth jao. First day late hona hai na ?

Kavin- Anjallie sone do na (she was elder to them but they only called her by her first name)

Anjallie- utho na. ACP sir mujhe datenge

Dushyant- hamara kya ja raha hai. Tum jake vivek jiju ke sath enjoy karo na. Koi nehi disturb ka...

 _ **But he could not complete his sentence as the rest of his words were under a big fat pillow which Anjallie threw from thh other end of the room. And then a pillow fight started. Kavin also joined them.**_

Anjallie- ab ruk jao aur jake tayar ho jao

Both- Yes! maam

 _ **All three share a laugh.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Scene 3- Sachin's house

 _ **Alarm rings 8:00 am. Man gets up and says to himself**_

man POV- sachin beta ajj toh tum late ho gae ho

 _ **Then he goes, gets dressed and then makes breakfast for himself**_

Sachin- ajj oanch nae log anne wale hai. Dekhte hai kaun hai.

 _ **Then he goes to the bureau.**_

Scene 4- In the bureau

 _ **Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya, Anjallie, Nikhil, Divya, Sachin and Freedy are working.**_

Daya- Shreya purvi, ishi aur kajal abhi tak aae kyo nehi 9:15 ho raha hai. Unhe sath le ana chahiye tha. Ab ACP sir datenge.

Shreya- haan mujhe bhi chinta ho rahi hai. Mai call karke dekhti hun.

 _ **She calls Purvi.**_

Purvi- haan di! kya hua ?

Sreya- tum log kaha ho...ghar se nikle ho abhi tak ?

Purvi- haan hum dus min mei aah rahe hai.

Shreya- tum log ko itni der kyu lagi ?

Purvi- di vo kya hai na mei apni shirt par coffee gira di thi toh change karna pada. Islia late ho gae.

Shreya- accha thiik hai... jaldi ana

Purvi- ok bye

 _ **At 9:20 all 5 of them reached the bureau. The three girls in the car and the boys in kavin's bike. they didn't meet until...they reached the door. Both ishi and dushu go to open the door but their hands touch each other.**_

Both(ishi and dushu)- sorry

Kv- ladies first and he opens the door.

 _ **All the girls go in first and then the boys**_

Purvi- Inspector Purvi reporting

Ishi- Inspector ishita reporting

Kajal- Inpector Kajal reporting

Kv- Inspector Kavin reporting

Dushu- Inspector Dushyant reporting

Acp sir- Welcome to Cid mumbai

 _ **He then whispers something in daya and abhijeet's ears and goes out of the bureau.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -ek anokha mulakat

In the bureau

Abhi- Acha! ACP sir char din ke lia conference ke lia delhi ja rehe hai toh ab daya aur mai incharge hai

Daya-Thik hai. Purvi, kajal,ishita,dushyant aur kavin yeh hai senior inspector abhijeet,sub inspectors sachin, vivek, shreya, anjalie, tasha, freddy aur yeh hai dr. hun senior inspector daya.

 _ **When kajal reported she saw sachin and they both stared at each other. Abhijeet noticed this.**_

Abhijeet- Kajal kya dekh rahi ho?

Kajal-A...a...m...vo...painting...vo vaha pe painting dekh rahi thi

 _ **Ishita and purvi made glances to each other to each other as if saying "yeh kaisa chakkar hai?", "lagta hai abhi se kuch chal raha hai"**_

 _ **After all this they went to work and kajal and sachin were continously starring at each. Ishita saw this and called Purvi.**_

Ishita- Purvi inka toh kuch karna padega

Purvi- han yar in dono ko ek sath lane ke lia kuch toh karna padega

Ishita- toh let's start _**MISSION KAJAL AND SACHIN**_...

 _ **Kajal comes to see what they were doing.**_

Kajal- easa kya bat hai jo tum log itne khush lag rahe ho

Ishita- kuch nehi toh

Kajal- mujhse chupane ki koshish mat karo

Purvi- arre di hum kuch nehi chupa rahe hai

Kajal- thik hai

 _ **During lunch break all of them went downstairs to the cafeteria. Kajal, Ishita and Purvi sat together and started talking. Suddenly the topic of Sachin sir came up.**_

Ishita- toh kajal tumhe sachin sir kya pasand aye

Kajal- ne...nehi toh...aisa kyu pucha

Purvi (while laughing)- arre dekho toh di ka muh kaisa tamatar ki tarah lal ho gaya ha

Ishita- Di hamse chupane ki koshish mat karna hum apke behen hai

Kajal- accha baba thik hai han mujhe sachin sir thore pasand aye

Purvi (whispering to ishita)- tum isse sab kuch nikalvao mai coffe lati hun


	4. Chapter 4

This is to clear all the doubts...

Purvi and Kavin are together...Ishita and Dushyant are together...Kajal and Sachin are together...Acp is the father of Daya, Abhijeet, Ishita and Purvi...u will later get to know about Kajal...Kavin, Dushyant and anjaliee are brothers and sisters...Shreya is married to Daya, and Tarika is married to Abhijeet...

i hope i have cleared all the doubts now...whatever more is there u gotta read the story to find out...


End file.
